CODPoints
CODPoints, or Call of Duty Points, are a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. In Black Ops, they act as currency that is used to buy weapons, attachments, perks, player character customizations, camouflages, and contracts. The symbol for CODPoints is . In Black Ops Zombies, they can be bought in-app to be a placeholder for points. In Black Ops III, they appear as a currency that can be bought with real money (as micro-transactions) used to buy certain cosmetic in-game items. Call of Duty: Black Ops Ranking up allows weapons and equipment to be unlocked, as with previous Call of Duty games, but they must be purchased with CODPoints to be utilized. All attachments are available to the weapon(s) purchased, but also must be purchased individually. Every Perk is available from level 4, and must be purchased as well. All Killstreaks Rewards are unlocked for purchase at level 10. CODPoints can also be wagered in Wager Matches or used to buy Contracts. CODPoints awarding is simple: excluding challenges and contracts, the player will receive 10% of their experience points in CODPoints. For example, if a player gets 3000 experience points in one game, they will earn . In Wager Matches, more CODPoints are earned each game due to the high-risk gameplay of the matches. is earned when promoted on odd levels, and is earned when promoted on even levels. These bonuses allow new players to rack up enough points in the first few levels, which can in turn be spent on the first weapons or customization choices. All the player's CODPoints are lost upon prestiging, so excess points should be spent on playercard elements or the ability to put the player's emblem/clan tag on a weapon, which are the only permanent things in the game. Cost *Primary Weapons - *Pistols - *Ballistic Knife - *Crossbow - * Launchers - *Attachments - to *Camouflages - **Gold Camouflage - *Reticle - *Reticle Color - *Lens - *Lethal Grenades - *Tactical Grenades - *Equipment - to *Perks - *Pro Perks - *Facepaint - *Emblems - *Emblem Layers - to *Backgrounds - to *Killstreaks - to *Contracts - to with CODPoints.]] Wager Matches (buy-ins) *Ante Up - *Weekend Gambler - *High Roller - *PC version - Other *Prestige Leaderboard - Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies CODPoints return in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies as an alternative to gaining points in the conventional method (shooting zombies and building barriers). The points are gained in two ways, either one hundred (100) at a time by playing the game daily, or through micro-transactions ranging from one thousand (1,000) to two million (2,000,000). One's "classic" points must not exceed the amount necessary to purchase the buyable in question, and, at this point, a prompt will appear, showing a slider in place of the typical hand to purchase the item. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Call of Duty Points or CP, as they are called in-game, reappear in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, now as a micro-DLC item. They are described as "the universal in-game currency in Call of Duty: Black Ops III to obtain Black Market Supply Drops, Vials to create GobbleGums and other in-game content". As of now, they can only be used to purchase Rare Supply Drops (for 200 points each), Liquid Divinium vials, and for 300 points, buy more Showcase slots as well as more Class Sets. Pricing *200 CP for $1.99 USD/£1.60 GBP/€1.99 EUR/AUS$2.70 *1100 CP for $9.99 USD/£7.99 GBP/€9.99 EUR/AUS$13.45 *2400 CP for $19.99 USD/£15.99 GBP/€19.99 EUR/AUS$26.95 *5000 CP for $39.99 USD/£31.99 GBP/€39.99 EUR/AUS$53.95 *13000 CP for $99.99 USD/£89.99 GBP/€99.99 EUR/AUS$130.45 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies